


Nabokov

by Dee_Laundry



Series: Zenyatta Mondatta [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Authority Figures, Ephebophilia, M/M, Oral Fixation, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wilson kid's mouth has been moving for ten minutes straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nabokov

**Author's Note:**

> How it all started: AU in which Wilson is a 17-year-old high school student and House is his biology teacher. Attraction but no sexual activity in this fic. There are consequences to chewing gum in class; I will post that fic at a later date.

The Wilson kid's mouth has been moving for ten minutes straight.

House isn't sure exactly when it started -- Jimmy Wilson, House has figured out since the start of the school year, can be a sneaky little thing when it suits his purposes. But since House first noticed, he hasn't been able to drag his eyes fully away from the motion of the kid's mouth. The lower jaw going subtly up and down, little bulges appearing and disappearing in each cheek, lips twisting.

Jimmy's eyes are on the chalkboard; his brain appears to be engaged in the lecture; but that mouth keeps moving, moving, moving. A flash of pink pushes out between supple lips, and Greg House has had enough.

"Mr. Wilson," he barks, and Jimmy sits up straighter as all eyes in the classroom swivel toward him. He's not normally the one who gets called out -- not Jimmy Wilson. Surprise and speculation fill the air in the room, and House is still watching Jimmy's lips, watching the ripple of skin along the jaw as Jimmy shoves his tongue between cheek and gums.

"Sir?" Jimmy asks, eyebrows raising high.

House stares him down. "What's in your mouth, Mr. Wilson?"

"Um," Jimmy says. He's caught, but he doesn't look caught. He looks innocent. Wholesome.

Looks are deceiving, of course.

"Teeth," Jimmy says. "Gums, tongue, hard palate, soft palate, uvula, tonsils, salivary glands, oral mucosa."

Someone in the front row, one of the girls who moons over Jimmy, titters. She's a junior, only in AP Biology because her mama pushed and whined and went down on the principal. Figuratively. (Probably.) House has thought about flunking her on a pop quiz, just to watch her well up. He glares at her before turning his attention back to Jimmy.

"And if I was giving you an anatomy test, that would be relevant, Mr. Wilson. What foreign body is in your mouth?"

Another titter, this time from the exchange student. House ignores it.

Jimmy is ignoring it, too, eyes locked on House, until the pressure gets to be too much. Lips are licked unconsciously, and eyelashes flutter down in surrender. "Chewing gum, Dr. House," says Jimmy.

House turns away, back to the lecture, back to business, back to angiospermae. "Spit it out and stay after class," is what he says to close the matter. He doesn't surreptitiously watch Jimmy walk slowly to the trashcan and back, doesn't see a disapproving nod from the senior class president or a low-five gesture from the baseball team captain, doesn't feel vaguely disappointed when silk over sinew remains motionless for the rest of the period.


End file.
